


Changing Times

by Akaiyuu



Series: Hetalia HP AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiyuu/pseuds/Akaiyuu
Summary: Nicholas Flamel has sent a letter to Scotland to ask for the nations help in securing the Philosopher’s Stone. Well, there is nothing wrong with Scotland's idea to invite as many nations possible to guard the children from harm, but what will happen if the said nations also have their own problems?





	1. Prolouge: Scotland: A letter of beginning from Nicholas Flamel

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just a thought that Germany would be very embarrassed if other nations know when he was young, he was very small and adorable. And it turns out to a big crossover with HP. Enjoy.
> 
> England - Arthur Kirkland  
> Scotland - Alistair Kirkland
> 
> Headcannon is when they are close enough, the countries call each others by their human names, or when they are talking to each other as themselves, not as their countries (i.e. official business). England, Romania, and Norway are close because they are the magic trio of Europe.

The personification of Scotland arrives back at his apartment issued by the government. He is just from his little brother’s house, which he just this few decades calls home (don’t tell Arthur he said that, because he will deny it). However, as usual, a fight broke out despite his resolve not to, and now his brother definitely crying in some pub in London, while he was bar hopping just a few minutes ago and drunk as hell before deciding to get back to his months unoccupied flat. He is quite drunk in his study room doing the blasted paperwork that seems to never end despite his brothers’ effort to shrink the size when he hears a pecking sounds from his window. At first, he ignores it, thinking it as a drunken hallucination or something. But as the sounds start to annoy him, his eyes zeroes angrily to the problematic window. Thinking he has to fix the damned thing soon. He is pleasantly surprised to see an owl is flying there, pecking the window tirelessly. Well, while it is not unusual for owls to search for him, but it is usually come from the high level extremely secret Britain’s Ministry of Magic. And although there is some cases his old friends might look for him, that probability is exceptionally rare. In particular, the very personal owl of Nicholas Flamel. He gives the bird a small piece of meat, which it gulps down happily.

Along the years, both of them have exchanged several letters, sometimes much to his ire with Francis too, however, Nicholas has never sent him anything using this owl (although he does know that it is used only for emergency), nor the letter is so intricately sealed like this one. ‘ _Is that the five layer binding-seal? How important is this letter?_ ’ he wonders.

Slowly unravel the seal, careful to counter the delicate magic that locked its content, he warily read the letter:

_Dear Alistair,_

_It has been awhile since the last time I wrote to you, I hope that you are well. I sent this letter to you because of an emergency._

_I know you and your friends has long since stop on meddling with this world directly, fearing the suspicious thoughts of my people about you guys and what they will do to you. Especially you and your siblings as the Britain ministry gets more and more corrupted. However, or maybe due to that reason, I ask you for this help._

_My old friend Albus Dumbledore has just visited me. He fears that the dark wizard Voldemort is trying to rise again. With the knowledge of immortality works, I am quite assured that it is true. Moreover, to create a physical body, he wants to use my ties to this world, the Philosopher’s Stone._

_While I had given the stone to Albus as safe keeping, I really would like you or some of your friends to help guarding the stone. It might be dangerous for the stone to be kept in a school of curious children. As Hogwarts is one of the most safest place in the world, I am very happy about keeping it there, but I am most afraid that the children will be harmed._

_I hope to hear from you soon, old friend. Although it would be a lot better if not for the circumstances._

_Regards,  
Nicholas Flamel. _

Damn, he has hoped the freaking Moldy-pants is dead for good. Remembering the pain he and his siblings felt during the war, it is not an experience he wanted to repeat. But of course, he has find a way to anchor his soul to this world. And knowing that dark bastard, he uses dark magic that has killed a lot of people to do that. With that option, there is not a lot on the list to wonder what magic he used.

Sighing, he feels himself sobering after the situation. He _needs_ to get drunk again damn it. He takes out a paper, writes to the others for a meeting to be organised. He only wrrites the countries who is still in the know of their magic community. And the only thing he takes pleasure of notifying is the shitty brat, because even though that American bastard likes to deny it, he is one of them.

He groans again, remembering his fight with the other, _how did it starts again?_ Exhaling softly, drops his pen and walks towards the telephone. He hopes that Arthur is back already, rather than bawling his eyes out in some unknown pub. He hears the telephone rings, and thankfully, someone answer it.

“The Kirkland Residence,” Arthur’s voice grumbles from the opposite side.

“Art-”

“You!” He cuts, Alistair is amused to hear the other swears on the other side before continuing, “give me a reason on why shouldn’t I hang up right now?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s important,” he manages to blurt out from his snickers. “Flamel here just wrote a letter to me, that bald, snake-faced bastard is back.”


	2. Chapter 1: England: Meeting of the Magical Nations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right-o, this is the first chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Warning(s): Human names used.
> 
> Canada - Matthew Williams  
> England - Arthur Kirkland  
> France - Francis Bonnefoy  
> Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
> Romania - Vasilica Lupei (Vas)  
> USA - Alfred F. Jones

Arthur can feel the phantom pain of being attacked by dark magic again. Of all this years, why now? That self proclaimed dark lord of the century has been in the silence for 10 years, damn it. Sighing, he looks out from the window, feeling his courage wells up as he watch the sun shines through the glass.

He really hopes that Francis and the Scandinavians are in for his stupid brother plan. Because, except him and Alfred, Francis and the Nordics has a really famous magic school too in their place, thus they are more prone to remember the magical stuffs more than the others. So it is very helpful if others save Lukas and Vas who are good at magic joins in. But the favor he would owe to that frog is making him shivers. While on the other hand, he also wishes Germany is going to join them too. Having someone who can meddle as a mediator always good.

After all the members are there, most if he G8 including the Nordics and a few other countries in Europe like Romania, he starts the meeting.

"Okay, all the nations is here," he says, "My brother calls forth this meeting because a very concerning letter he just got from the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel."

Murmurs break out from all across the room. "Right, in his letter, he states that the accursed Dark Lord Voldemort is rising again," more murmurs, "and that he is targeting the Philosopher's Stone to ensure he has a physical body that can walk among the living again."

The room explodes in the voice of protests, disbelieves, and anger. He tries to rein again, but his voice drowns in others.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" As usual, Germany yells. "Listen to what Arthur is going to say, understand? And if you have questions, ask after, one by one, and raise your hands!"

The whole room falls into silence again. Arthur coughs, "okay, Scotland has this idea. We are going undercover to the school as students, so if there is children who is curious about the stone, we can prevent it. However, we have to decide on how many people and who are going. Any volunteers?"

Romano (Veneziano is busy at the time) scoffs, "I have no intention to go to a school full of annoying children."

Vas smiles, "Of course I'm going!"

Alfred's laughter can be heard, "there is no such things as magic!" glares from all across the room, "but this is a job for the hero!"

"Well, if to see your pleading face, I will go," Francis smirks.

Lukas keeps his silence, as is Iceland and Sweden, but Finland and Denmark talks animatedly, excited about magic. Denmark hits his hand on the table, "the Nordic 5 is going!"

Russia smiles sweetly (or creepily, depends on how you see it), "it seems fun, da?"

China grumbles quietly, "I'm going, if I hear one more time from my government, I will go crazy."

Netherlands' face is unreadable, while Belgium and Luxembourg glances meaningfully at him, "fine, I'll go." He finally says.

Spain groans, "I can't go…" he complains, with tears on his eyes. "My boss is working me to bones."

South Korea jumps around happily, "Hogwarts belongs to me da-ze!"

"No, it's NOT!" England complains.

"I… will go…" Matthew whispers, and as usual, nobody hears him. Prussia does lift his eyebrows at him though.

"Oi, birdie says he is going," he repeats his words, and now whispering something on his ear.

"I apologize for this, _Ingirisu-san_ , but I have some situation back in my place, I am terribly sorry." Kiku bows. "I'll let you know later if I can go."

"Uh, no, i, it's fine," he replies. "What about you then Germany?"

Arthur can hear the unofficial moderator of the G8 sighs, and like always, the secretly (not really) soft hearted man will yield to his quite irrational demand. It really would help him if there is an organizer with them, recalling the disastrous meetings they usually conduct.

"Fine. I will go to this school of yours," he said slowly, eyes glancing at his brother's hesitantly. Arthur is too happy to see the subtle exchanging looks between them. As if there is doubt he would not go at all, he thinks happily.

"My brother will be the delegate of my work when I'm not here, as usual. Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Well... You have to be an 11 year old, but that's easy," England replies with a small secretive satisfied smirk. Yeah, he won! Take that Alistair.

"Wait, what?!" Germany protests. "No, no, I retract my word. I won't go there!"

Arthur's smirk falls, out of anything, he does not expect that. Maybe like Alfred or something, declining the existence of magic. But changing to 11 years old? It is not that uncommon for him to change nations' physical appearance. He even did that a few times to France (but never, never Alfred).

"Why?"

He can hear Prussia sprouting his trademark laughter, but other nations there watch them curiously. Germany flushes as he glares at his brother.

"Come on, _Westen_ , you give your word. What did I teach you about promises?" Prussia goads from his chair, a pleased smirk adorning his face. Glimpses of worry flickers on his eyes, but it is too brief for others to notice it.

Germany frowns, his usually impassive expression becomes contorted pain, humiliation and skepticism, there is even a spark of distress there too. "... Fine."

The other nations still curious of what made the usually composed, stoic Germany outbursts like that, but it seems they will not be getting the answer that easily.

"What do we have to prepare then?" Ever the efficient one.

"Well, we all have wands, right?"

"Ehh…" Alfred starts, before laughing again. "Of course not! Magic is not real!"

"Al… being in denial is not going to help, you know?" Matthew soft voice is almost unheard by him, never mind anyone else, who sits beside him. Prussia who sits on the other side grips Matthew's hand reassuringly. Arthur gulps, remembering the old times, the guilt rises again and makes his mouth tastes like ashes. "Right," he cuts, "It's fine. With the exception of America, who else that is going does not have wands?"

The meeting wraps up pretty quickly from there, they discuss on transportation, money, supplies, and other stuffs. He really looks forward what Voldemort can offer now he has quite literally, an army of nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nations that is going: England, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, America, Canada, France, Russia, Germany, Romania, Netherlands, Japan, China, and Romano who got roped in because Spain cannot go. I tried to make the proportion of each houses’ students the same.
> 
> The more I write this story the more I delved to the plot too. So the timeline is 1991, just after the Soviet Union break down, so Romania hates Russia, China relationship with Russia is complicated, as their boss kinda hated each other but as nations they don’t? China has lived for more than 4000 years, he knows how this world works and easily forgiving. Germany is reluctant to leave Prussia, but his brother wants to work. Russia and America is mending their friendship again, after the long cold-war. You can see the cold war as a very long UST or just a misunderstanding between friend.
> 
> Canada and Prussia friendship starts since the 17th century, but weakened during WWI, and better again after Prussia became a free state (as an anthropomorphic personification, I have no idea about the countries, but I think not), and still preserves until now.


	3. Romano : Being an 11 year old sucks, but at least I got blackmail materials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Now I thought about it, all of the characters is very cute when they are small… Eh, I sounds like Spain…  
> Warning: Human names used.  
> Belgium - Laura Maes  
> Netherlands - Abel De Vries  
> Romania - Vasilica Lupei  
> Spain - Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Toni)  
> USA - Alfred F. Jones  
> Veneziano - Feliciano Vargas (Feli)

The nations gather together after a month of preparations. They are going to England using portkey. Why don't they just jumps there is beyond him. As nation, they have the power to just jumps through anywhere across the Earth. And frankly, Lovino thinks it is more efficient than using portkey. Or maybe it's just because he always wants to puke after using that transportation.

Why he is now here when he denies going with them last month? He joins this merry band of countries because he wants to see that potato bastard face when he turns younger. Not because Toni of anything. Or that he likes children. Or because Feli cries of wanting to go but cannot so he is going in his stead. Yeah, right.

"Okay, now gather on the magic circle," that scone bastard says, "remember, do not get out from this part, if you do, that part of your body will still be adults."

The 16 of them strolls to the middle of the cursed circle. He grumbles, why does he went along with this idea again? Oh yeah, because Toni promises to take care of the tomatoes. _Che cavolo_.

England starts to chants, together with Vasilica and Norway. China and Iceland (reluctantly) joins them after a few times they recite the same verse repeatedly. France complains loudly, but in the end he joins in too, recounting the incantation. It turns out the magic is super hard or something, so the more people help, the better the result will be. A flash of light glows beneath their feet, he feels lightheaded, and the last thing he remembers is the other nations also drops to the ground. _Crap, is England pranking them?_

When he comes to, he feels awfully dizzy and his head aches, like he just drinks a few bottles of wine last night. Groaning, he opens his eyes to see the scattered little children around him, some of them are lying on the ground, unconscious; some of them sitting dazedly, and some are standing, moaning and holding their heads.

He looks at his hand, chubby and small like it used to be a thousands years ago. He flinches, glad that Toni is not here. If the other man is here, he will scream how cute he is and hug him and he does not need it along with this headache. He tries to stand, but wobbling down after a moment, his feet feel so weak. Inhaling, he tries to stand again and successes on the third tries. His too big clothes hanging like a dress, and his pants drops like a sack. Cursing, he turns his head around if there is anyone saw him. Luckily, the others are too busy with themselves too. And he is pretty sure that their pants is going to abandon their waists when they tried to stand.

He glances beside him, trying to make sense just what had happened and saw a very small kid, his looks has to be younger than 11 years old, passes out, but from where he is, he seems like asleep peacefully. His hair is blond, his complexion is pale, and he seems very, very frail, like a small bird. He seeks others again, noticing Alfred and Vasilica are again, a teenager like him. He does not know how the older nations look like when they are young, but it will be fun as most of them know how he looks like when he was young. They sometimes even make fun of him for that, but he never know how they were. Now, he gets a chance to know that. Wait… is that Abel? Huh, he looks weird. Where is his phone again? It will be a nice present to Laura and Toni.

Later, after they change to period inappropriate wizard robes but at least fit on their body, and not too disoriented, they discuss the magical matter again. Or they should be, if not for they keep laughing at each other faces. Well, he is not one to talk.

"Hahaha, Iggy, you look terrible!"

"Shut up you-"

"France, you look like a gir- buhhahaha!"

"Ice, you look cute."

"Shut up! ...You also look like me, anyway."

"...W'fe."

"Su-san, you are quite tall for a child."

"Bwahahaha, Abel, you are ridiculous!"

"Vas, where is your fang?"

"China-san, you look different."

"Ah, Japan, you look cute again, Russia too!"

"All of you should be one with me, da?"

"Canada, you-"

That continues on for quite long, until they realize that Germany is not yelling at them. Finally, noticing something amiss, they pay attention to the small child on the corner of the room. Denmark frowns, concerned for his cousin and neighbor. "Germany?"

The child flinches, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" This time it is Finland.

"Yeah, just… dizzy," he replies. Sweden seems like noticing something as he come over his place and gives him something, "fr'm Preußen."

He nods, and drink the black stuff. "I'm sorry for this," he says faintly. Sweden gives him a small twitch on the lips, which he assumes as a smile. "It's f'ne."

The others gawk at the scene wide eyed. The founder of EU, so small and brittle and sickly, and compare him to big, strong, muscular Germany they know, their brain short circuited.

"That's Germany?" Alfred shouts. And the rumbles of not useful but needed discussion kicks again.

"Don't be rude, Al," Canada reprimands softly.

Denmark laughs, "it has been a long while since I see him like that, damn, your growth spurt hit you like a train."

Russia stares at him, seeing others crowding around him and wonder how easy for him to break. Or so Lovino translate his gaze. Britain and France are also staring, but you can see sparks out from their eyes, France mutters something like, "If I did not give up the Rhine Confederation, he would be my colony."

Vasilica laughs with Finland near the Nordics, who seem to know already about Germany. While Japan is taking pictures beside exasperated China who despite that smiles softly making him looks old regardless of his young face. Lovino himself, he never even think on the other being so small, as he always be the muscle-y, potato loving bastard in his mind. This revelation is mind blowing, he would love having this blackmail long ago.

Finally, after the shocks subsidized, they begin their small conference. "We are going to the Diagon Alley next, does anyone still doesn't have their wands?" They brought their own wands, as the stick has accompanies they from centuries if not millenniums ago. China's wand is so old that he is afraid that it will turn into dust, but at the same time it is intimidating: old, full of wisdom, strong, like China himself.

"Is it fine to use this? Aren't the teachers going to ask questions?"

"Not really, in the Chinese culture, it is normal to give the wand to the next generation, isn't it?"

"True."

Then they argue over the houses, betting who goes where and why. Lastly, they decide it is enough and tomorrow, they are going to the Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best, probably I'll edit it later. Please Review!


	4. Sweden: Field Trip to Diagon ALley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Human Names Used.  
> Canada - Matthew Williams  
> China - Yao Wang  
> Denmark - Magnus Densen  
> Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
> Germany - Ludwig (but for school record, his last name is Beilschmidt)  
> Iceland - Emil Steilsson  
> Netherlands - Abel De Vries  
> Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
> Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

Chapter 3: Sweden: Field Trip to Diagon Alley.

This vacation is not what he expected. Well, magic and potion and others he can understand, even though it has been a long time since he last practiced it, but being a child again and still recognizing his bonds with his people from now and not then is a bit weird. Moreover, he did not expect to see the youngest of their Germanic tribes being so sickly again. Prussia has warned him, Denmark too but he rarely can be depended on, but he did not expect his cousin to be so small again. Hell, he never expected _him_ to be so young again. It reminded him of his old failures and mistakes. At the same time, he also recalls his old glory, thirst of blood and the viking way. Furthermore, he remembers this version of him, which confused him as well.

He knows no matter how hard Magnus hide it, he also feels the same, while Tino is reminiscing the good part of their life, which is good, because he always so high spirited. He is not too sure about Lukas and Emil, but he is positive that they are hurting too. Emil more than Lukas, because he is so alone for so long, wishing for somebody for years yet nobody ever comes. He has never experienced that kind of loneliness, as Tino, Magnus and Lukas are just his neighbor. Moreover, he used to be taken care of, however briefly, by Germania himself, before the man went to become Rome's bodyguard.

So, when they arrived at the Diagon Alley, he is torn on looking after Ludwig (in his small body, he is always Ludwig to him), and being together with the other Nordics. In the end, because they are 16 in number, they are divided by 4 groups. And so, despite his silent dilemma, he is separated from the Nordics and ended up together with Ludwig, Japan and China.

Which, technically, the most quiet people of the group. They end up in an awkward silence, at least they are efficient.

He shudders to know what will happen to the FACE group. Pity on Matthew, who is most of time ignored by the others.

Turning his attention to his own group, he notices that Ludwig is always so quiet after being a child again, it is like his mind also become one with him too. As Germany, there is so much responsibility on his shoulder, thus he performs accordingly. But now, he looks unsure where he stands on this world, pretty much like when he was the German Confederation, but this time, the is no Prussia to help him.

While Japan and China bickers sometimes, especially when China finds something interesting and wants to create new (but pretty much the same) things at his place; Japan magically (or _ninjaly_? not good? okay.) appears beside him and talks about plagiarism. It is funny if he is a laughing type. But that makes Ludwig giggles a little, so it is good.

They visit the specified places, the uniforms is fitted and bought; the pets: Japan and China each buy cats, while he and Ludwig wanted to buy a dog but is prohibited, so they buy owls instead; then they go to the bookstore.

He wants to say that it is as smooth as the two before, but it turns out China is a very good bargainer, or should he say annoying? He just can say that he is happy he is not the one who is on the other side of the cashier. Also, he hopes he would never get a customer like that.

"What? That book looks so brittle and some of the pages of already loose, that's 2 galleons?! No, it's at _most_ 1 galleons!"

Imagine how he deals with all the books they bought, even if they are all second-hands book. In the end, they spend a quarter of the price they should have. Chinese is scary. He really hopes they are not going to do the same when vacationing to his home.

The same things happened in the Apothecary. However, this time, he cannot even follow the conversation, it is so one sided that he thinks they end up buying free stuffs.

As China, who later insists to be called Yao, barters with the shop keeper, his mind wonders again. He looks at his childlike appearance at the mirror, imagining his old armor, his weapons, the wars. How much since then has the world change, and Sweden has grown with it. He remembers his rough days, oh, how much of his blood boils in rage and anticipation of battle.

He is startled by Ludwig's sudden appearance near him, almost attacking the young nation before realizing that he is, in fact, not in the past anymore. He is in the 20th century, in the wizarding world to prevent the evil dark Lord to emerge back from his death. Exhaling slowly, he smiles (more like grimace) to the small confused boy beside him. Silently thanking the other for his anchoring presence and sorry for almost attacking him.

He focuses back to China, who is still arguing about the book and price. By the look of the owner's face, it seems that even _him_ cannot really keep up with Chi- Yao's bartering pace. In the end, they step out the shop with "Please don't come again!" hollered to them.

They pass the shop that has "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" sign when Japan stares and smiles a bit at the Europeans' direction. He nudges China on his side, gestures to the shop,"Yao-san, how about we rest a bit?"

"Of course! Good idea, Kiku! Let's stop for ice cream!" he smiles at small Ludwig, who glances at them wide eyed and a small smile adorned his face. Oh, he remembers that Ludwig has sweet tooth. He nods to them. "Mn."

They go inside, bewildered at the weird options there _(who is on the right mind to buy dragon's snot?)_ , in the end decide wacky chocolate with vanilla sauce for Ludwig, coffee toffee for him, cherry sap and burnt caramel with nuts sprinkle on top for Japan, and black sesame and tea leaves for China. They chat quietly, enjoying the afternoon and being closer to each other. He thinks after that has come more to term being so young again, as he seems more relaxed and behaving more like he used to.

As the others talks about this and that, he thinks on the other Nordics, is Tino alright? Are Lukas and Emil getting on okay? Being in this small body must dig Emil's more unpleasant memory. Is Magnus okay? The more he ponders on the topic, the more concerned he becomes.

The other three notice his troubled face, well more like Ludwig notices, because his face is so expressionless, but the three of the has concerned face towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Mn. Just wond'ring on the n'rdics," he replies.

They nods, understanding, and they fall to comfortable silence. "They are going to be fine," China firmly responds after a while. Determined, warm, brown eyes look straight to his. "They are strong. They have gone through the ordeal before, and they will again, the same applies to us."

Japan smiles too, "true, we are strong, being in a child body does not erase the fact that we are in fact older and more experienced."

Ludwig stares at them, astonished. Before smiling slightly to him, innocent eyed unlike his adult self, which is more comforting, "despite the reminder, despite the mistakes, defeats and depression, we have been victorious against them before, and we will again."

Berwald gives them his own smile.

After a while, they agree to continue on the shopping. Berwald stands up, getting ready to be out from this establishment. Unbeknownst to him, there is a giant man on the opposite side of the door. They nearly hit each other in shock.

"Oh, sorry, I didn' see ye'," the unusually large man says.

"Mn, t's fine I'm not paying attention eith'r," he replies.

He looks shocked for a moment, before grinning. "Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' the keepeth'r of Keys and Grounds. Nice to meetcha," he offers his large hand.

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Are ye' not from 'ere, lad? Ye' are quite tall too, how old are ye'?"

"He is from Sweden," Ludwig says respectfully, "our grandpa has a business here, and he takes us with him. We're 11."

"Oh! Ye' are cousins!" He exclaims, "tha' must be far, how is yer trip? Are ye' 'ere for sight seeing?"

"We uses p'rtkey, so t's fine. We're h're f'r school supplies."

Japan and China cuts through their conversation. "Mr. Hagrid, I'm terribly sorry for cutting this short, but we must get going. Could we resume this later, as we will meet again soon on Hogwarts ground?" Japan maneuvers the talks smoothly.

"Oh, o'course, o'course!" He happily replies. "Meetcha kids 'gain soon!"

The man walks in the ice cream parlour, while they go out from it. China glances back again, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and worry. "He is quite a big man… but somehow… I feel a different strong presence of magic with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As Germany, I feel like Ludwig might be too OOC, but when I read chibi!Germany before, Ludwig is a quiet child. Relax, he will get used to being so small again and get back to the usual Germany we know. He is the youngest there (as Germany, not HRE), so being an older sibling myself, I always want to spoil my little siblings, it is why I write the other nations spoiling him. And hey, who is to reject ice cream?
> 
> For Sweden, it is really hard to portray him, as he does not really talk much even in the comic strip, but Himaruya-sensei wrote that he is a playful character, so I tried to make his monologue as playful as I can while making him the older figure for the Nordics at the same time, hopefully I did good.
> 
> For those who guess what China has sensed from Hagrid, it is in fact the stone.
> 
> Please Review!


	5. Interlude: FACE Family's Disaster Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a new Chappie, but I just cannot miss this scene, so enjoy!  
> Warning: human names used.  
> America - Alfred F. Jones  
> Canada - Matthew (Mattieu by France)  
> England - Arthur Kirkland  
> France - Francis Bonnefoy

Chapter 3.5: Interlude: FACE Family’s Disaster Shopping

Matthew knows when they divided they group this would happen. It is very clear that his family is going to do their usual routine. Talks, disagrees, bickers, and fights. He usually is the negotiator, but what use of a peacemaker if he is not heard?

They go to a lot of the shops, and almost get kicked out for being too rambunctious. He really wishes to go back right now. This always occur when they are in the house, or reunion, or when he is together with Gil, or the meeting summit. The list goes on. He is growing tired of being invisible. At least with Gil he is never forgotten.

Sighing, he follows his rowdy group a few steps behind. As they enter the 'Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasion’, he realize there is two boys stands out inside. He comes closer to them, in hope of searching for a new friend as they are about Hogwarts’ age.

“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" the platinum blond haired boy says. ‘ _ He is kind of a jerk… _ ' thinks Matthew.

"Mmm," replies the black haired one, nonchalant. Like he does not really care about the other says.

The first boy says something mean about the giant man in front of the window, and it seems the other one is offended for him. Their one sided discussion comes to an end after Madam Malkin cuts them off. 

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," says the pale boy.

Matthew comes forward, trying to talk to the second boy, which fortunately, acknowledged him. Matthew gulps, “Uhm, hi?”

“Hello,” he replies, looks a bit annoyed now.

“Uhm… Matthew, Matthew Williams,” he introduces himself shyly, “I’ll be a first year in Hogwarts too.”

“Harry, Harry Potter,” he says. Matthew freezes for a split second.  _ Isn’t he the one who vanquishes the dark lord? The one with the prophecy hanging on his head? _ Matthew pities him, so young, but with a lot of burden on his shoulder.  _ And he doesn’t even know it yet. _

“Nice to meet you,” he smiles kindly. Harry looks at him carefully, before nods the same. “Are you here by yourself?”

“No, I’m with Hagrid,” he gestures on the big boned man outside.

“Hm… I’m here with my family there,” he gestures to the loud crowd on the other side. “They like to fight,” he elaborates when Harry seems astonished by their sheer energy.

“That’s my twin brother Alfred, and my step-brothers, Arthur and Francis. We all have different fathers, but Alfred follows dad when they divorced, and I was with mom, so we have different family names. Francis is my step-brother from my mom second marriage, and Arthur is from my father’s, but they are brothers too from different marriage, I guess? It’s kind of complicated.”

Harry nods, but he can see he wants to say ‘ _ no shit. _ ’

“What the other boy says… Hufflepuff is not a bad house you know, they are kind and loyal. Can be easy to anger, but easier to forgive. While Slytherin… they are ambitious crowd,” he kindly conveys, Harry looks at him, confused.

“I don’t think you will be in Ravenclaw,” he jokes, giggling when Harry stares at him with fire in his eyes, offended. “They are the book sorts,” he explains, and the boy smiles again.

“How many houses are there?” he asks.

“There are four: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the house of the brave,” he clarifies, before adding “and chivalry,” as a last thought. “It is why the Slytherins and Gryffindors always fights, they always want to win.”

“What do you think your house will be then?”

Matthew smiles again, “Hufflepuff would be the obvious one, my friend Gil always tell me I’m too kind. And you?”

Harry looks down to his feet, “I… I’m not sure.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m pretty sure you will be fine whichever house you are going. There is no win or lose, you know. Hogwarts never rejects any student. Which house you will be in, Hogwarts will always be your home.”  _ And I can surely speak it from memory. _

Harry looks at him, tears glistening on his eyes, and Matthew turns sad. He hugs him, wondering why this world has to be so cruel.

***

“ _ Matthieu _ ?” Francis calls, worried when they cannot find the Canadian. He sees him in front of the shop along with another boy, calming the other from what he does not know.  _ Ah, he is always so kind _ .

Arthur and Alfred also has stopped fighting and gotten their measurement. They watch the two boys for a while before joining them.

“Ah, nice to meetcha!” Alfred blaringly announces himself, that  _ imbécile _ who cannot read the atmosphere. “I’m Alfred F. Jones! And you?”

“Harry Potter,” he accepts the offered hand. Francis schools his expression, giving nothing away. ‘ _ Ah, I see now, _ ’ he thinks. He knows many things about this boy from Arthur’s drunken rambling, anger on why his savior is so badly treated. But sometimes, even  _ they _ as a  **_country_ ** cannot messing up with fates. He remembers Joan, every time Arthur starts his rambling, how powerless he was to save the girl he loved and still is.

“Kirkland, Arthur,” Ah, what would not he gives for a camera right now, seeing his long time friend, occasional lover, sometimes enemy, and other times all of that and more, with that giddy, nervous yet gullible expression. It has been centuries, even millennia, since he last saw that in his face. _How sentimental_ , and he hates something dark inside him that wants to crush that from the other.

“And Francis Bonnefoy, at your service,” he winks, ignoring the unsettling feeling to greet the boy-who-lived and smirks proudly when he sees the child blushes. Matthew looks at him, reprimanding him yet sadly let him making his own mistakes.

“You damn frog!”

“Ohonhonhon! Are you jealous,  _ mon petit chéri _ ?” he teases, satisfied when that expression is gone from his face then berates himself for removing that.

“Of course not!”

Harry watches them silently, he must feels out of his league, most people do, after seeing them like that. Some people even understand that they are out of his league, but this is a child, would he understand? He really should not dig his grave deeper, because now even  _ Alfred _ glares at him, and he always does almost  _ anything _ to grab Arthur’s attention too.

“What are you talking about before?” Alfred, again, switch the topic easily, munching on his burger that magically appear from thin air.

“Which house would you be?” Matthew replies easily. “Harry here is confused on which house he is going.”

Arthur nods, “houses can be confusing, so don’t worry.”

Francis smiles at Arthur’s kind words, seeing the contrast on his behavior and tries to snap out of his unreasonable jealousy,  _ so what if his saviour gets to live and mine is not? That boy is going to die anyway, whether in cold blood or of old age _ , he consoles himself. Ignoring the memory of his Jeanne,  _ screaming _ , yet never begged for mercy burned alive before even reaching 20. He has been burned alive too before, and trust him, it is not pleasant at all. 

It is not their first time going to Hogwarts. Each time he sometimes chances houses just for the kicks. But if they want to defend the stone from curious students, they has to be spread among the houses. “I think I might be in Slytherin,” but do not elaborate further.

Alfred gives his trademark laughs, “I’m on the hero house, of course!”

“Hero?”

“Nah, Alfred is American, so he is always spouting nonsense about heroes and stuffs. He is the Superman and Captain America fan,” Arthur tells him. “He is definitely a Gryffs, that git.”

Matthew giggles, “I don’t think other houses can keep up with his energy.”

They split up after Hagrid picks Harry up, but he is happy that his _la chérie_ _Matthieu_ can make another friend that can appreciate him. Thrilled for Alfred to meet his brother’s savior when he could help, elated that Arthur, so jaded by everything, but has yet to lose hope. Still, he also knows he is lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Canada just meet with Harry. I want at least Harry meet with all sorts of people from other houses, not just Slytherin's Draco Malfoy. And for him to know subconsciously that not all Slytherin is evil or all Gryffindor is good (kinda?). Just a wish of mine so that he is not terribly prejudiced. Draco is a jerk, does not mean everybody is too.  
> Please Review!


	6. Iceland: Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They are on the way to Hogwarts! I just watched Fantastic Beasts and it is fantastic! Definitely recommended it! :)
> 
> Warning: Human name used.  
> Canada - Matthew Williams  
> Denmark - Magnus Densen  
> Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
> Iceland - Emil Steilsson  
> Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
> Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

After the taxing shopping, in which they finally had an earnest conversation with each other (Lukas had hugged him in the end of the conversation, whether he was jumping happily after in the safety of his mind is not really up for debate), they went back to the Kirkland Residence, where they had to stay for another month. Which was absolutely dreadful and utterly boring. Germany did jumps back to his country for a week because there was an emergency, that workaholic kid. Well, more correctly he tried to, but failed because he is too weak in his condition. So, Magnus had to send him back.

That is it. There is _nothing_ else to do.

Well, they did study the school's curriculum and beyond, notably for those who is rusty. Moreover, because technically they are not kids, they do not have to follow that 'underage cannot use magic outside school' rules. Furthermore, he has a lot of fun pretending to be lousy at magic so that Lukas could teach him. He has never really has anyone to teach him something before. Drifting in his place, talking to his people, thinking that he is the only one who is cursed to live alone in this small island.

Later, much later, he found that the world is very big, vast, almost endless. He found that he has an older brother, and cousins, and _family_. But they had never been on his side when he needs they the most. He already accepted that he is _alone_ , and they just showed up like it was nothing.

Despite that, he still wishes to do something together with his brother. Yet, he does not want it to be easy. He does not want if he really gives in and call him 'older brother' and attaches himself to him, his older brother will just leaves him later when he is bored. He does not want to experience heartbreak, loneliness is enough. Although for them time can be obscure.

_Japan says '_ _ **tsundere**_ ' _, but he does not think it suffices to describe his feelings._

As the long waiting is finally done, he patiently, unlike Magnus and those who are very high spirited, goes to the King Cross station. Weirdly, America is not one of the loud bunch. He, Canada and Romano have a talk later, and he acts more like himself after. He wonders what they are talking about, but decides to let it go as long as it does not bothers him or the international relations.

Because they are pretty early, he can choose whichever compartment he wants. As before, they are divided into 4 different groups. But because the last one kind of ended up in disaster (pointing at the FACE group), they switch members this time: the magic trio with Magnus, the rest of the Nordic with Canada, Germany together with Romano, Ivan and Netherlands, and the last group is America, France, and the Asia duo.

He is glad he is not split from the Nordic group, as he is one of the most isolated country in Europe, at least geographically. And Canada… Well, he can make friends with almost everybody in the world, he is just like that. He is pretty close with most of the post-USSR countries, but it's not like they are here. He sits silently near the window, drowning in his own mind when the door opens, revealing a girl with bushy brown hair and a timid round faced boy he saw on the platform.

"Has anyone sees a toad? Neville's lost one," the girl asks with a bossy voice that makes him instantly dislike the girl. Hey, he is fine if the girl is like Hungary or Belgium, but he has not even say anything yet and the girl is already so condescending. He ignores her, if she is going to be like that, he can do that too.

Canada smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, but we have not seen any toad at all."

The other boy, Neville smiles back and opens his mouth, but cuts off when the girl looks very interested in Tino's book speaks, "Oh, then. What are you guys doing?"

And the girl has the nerve to just ignore him like he is nothing (well, Canada always has a thin presence, but still...). Tino smiles coldly, although he doubts if you do not know him well you could see it, "Sorry, we have not seen any. But it is polite to at least introduce yourselves first, you know?"

"Ah, sorry, Hermione Granger, and this is-"

"That boy can talk for himself, you know," Emil says coldly, accent heavy, glaring at the girl. She flinches, but says nothing.

Neville panics a bit, before introduces himself shyly, "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Canada nods at him, standing and offers his hand. "Matthew Williams, nice to meet you."

Naville beams, accepts the offered hand. Canada, or Matthew, moves to the side.

Berwald nods, mouth twitching a bit, "Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Emil Steilsson."

Tino smiles happily at him, "Tino Väinämöinen, nice to meet you two!"

Hermione opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it when she glances at him.

"Now, we are just recounting the stuff that we studied last night. And Emil here," Tino gestures to him and he startles, he does not remember anything on him they are talking about, "is a bit weak at Herbology, do you want to help?"

Neville nods happily, he and Matthew talks animatedly on some plants that he does not really care about. He lends them an ear, but silently glances at Tino and Berwald, who are talking with the girl enthusiastically too, well Tino is, Berwald is just nodding along. He frowns, he really dislike her, but they are still young and impressionable, gullible and innocent, he sees how easy it is for Tino to guide her a bit and now she talks eagerly on this book she just read. None of the earlier characteristics showing.

Later, much later when both of them leave and the compartment is left to the former occupant, Emil corners Tino, "how do you know that?"

"Know what?" he innocently counters.

"That Neville likes Herbology and that girl likes to read."

"Well.. it's true that your Herbology is awful, isn't it?" he teases. He feels his face hot, but still maintaining his earlier question. "So?"

"Oh, Emil…" Tino smiles sadly, as he puts down his book and ruffles his hair. "I used cold reading. It's often used by the military or spies. Neville boots has a lot of grass, and the is quite a lot of cuts on his hands too. So, being in wizarding world, I hoped that he likes plants, and turns out, I was right. While Hermione has a lot of pen and book callouses on her hand, means she likes reading a lot. As the way she talks expresses a lot of the Muggles way, I presume that she used to be bullied because she was smarter than others."

Emil nods, understanding the reasoning behind Tino's way of thinking. "Thank you," he replies back.

"You're welcome," he ruffles his hair again, making him grumbles back to him indignantly. The rest of the journey continues on with comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… I did not expect to go write such an angsty chapter, but here it is anyway. Actually, Hermione is not afraid of Iceland there, but Sweden, but because Iceland cannot exactly read her mind, he thought that she is scared of him.


	7. Interlude: Russia: Greetings by Hogwarts' Creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Human names used, mentions of cold war.  
> China - Yao Wang  
> Russia - Ivan Braginski  
> USA - Alfred F. Jones

Ivan was definitely tired of the train ride. He was supposed to be in the same group of 4, however, clever, clever Alfred just had to join them and bring his group with him. The compartment was pretty big, but it still felt cramped with 8 people inside.

As usual, he enjoyed their verbal match, but he did not know what to do in front of Yao. Their country relation had been tense ever since 1971, but Yao always greeted him warmly during meetings without their bosses. However, after the fall of USSR, he is unsure what to do, especially now he is not someone with power backing him. The relation between their countries had been getting better after 1989, but they had not been in contact with each other before now.

It turns out, everything is great. Yao is not even mad with him over their nations disagreement

"You know," he had said, "if I still hold on to things like that, I would be drowned in grudges." Alfred is still enjoyable to spar with (only with words this time), Netherlands did not care what happened as long as he did not have to pay, so he and Romano sat on the other side listening in on their conversation, sometimes they even put their own comment, while Japan and Germany were in the other corner, as Germany turned a bit green earlier.

However, as fun as it was, he felt drained after that, as always after he spars with Alfred, whether physical or verbal.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A giant man he saw on Diagon Alley before yelling at them. Who is Harry? He wonders. Why the special treatment?

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The crowd children follow the giant, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he yells over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

He saw a beautiful castle, a bit closed by trees, but with the sun setting behind it, the scenery is even more beautiful. There was a loud "Oooooh!"

Then, they are split into different boats before sailing to the castle. He sees many creatures lifts their head from the lake, likely to see the Great Britain and his countries friends themselves. He blushes when a rusalka goes out from the lake and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at the creature and kisses her back at her cheek, before watching her gone to the water again. Many students beside him are awed but nobody dare to ask anything just yet.

After him, it seems other creatures their courage too. Because The Nordics and Germany are smothered by many water creatures, France by a fae, a water serpent circling on a screaming Romano, a ghost with eerie lights appears in front of Netherlands and bows, a lizard like bird rests on Romania's head, a Nessie like creature appears a bit far but definitely bowing its head to Canada's way, and England… he is not too sure, but sometimes he himself cannot see what the other can, because he is smiling and giggling and stuffs, while Japan and China is also attacked by some creatures he does not recognize.

It has been a long time since the last see magical creatures, perhaps because he is in a child again he can see them, probably because his people starts to forget about them, but this time seeing them again amazes him. He smiled at the scene, where his fellow nations is also overjoyed on seeing them. Basking in a moment of peace as he watches some of the magical beings chatting happily with each other for their successes at paying respects to them.

He has heard the Four Founder (specifically, the Slytherin and Gryffindor founders, as their love for animals whether magic or not at the time is so famous that even he knows and present them some of his own) had traveled the world and collected many magical creature of their journey, but he never expected this many.

The students start to talk excitedly within themselves, as it is rare to even see one of them, thinking that this is normal for Hogwarts first year. He giggles at the gatekeeper's face, he is torn between ecstatic to see so many creatures and distressed and scared for their safety. Then, as if it is a closing ceremony, a water dragon danced around and above them, making all of them wet. All of them starts clapping, extremely delighted to witness such a sight.

One of the boy grumbles unhappily from being wet "my father will hear about this," under his mouth and he frowns. It is a rare opportunity, why is he so unhappy?

After too much fun for them, they finally arrive at the ground of the castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, I'm having too much fun writing this. Hehe.  
> Rusalka: Russian mermaid  
> Beta Note: I might have missed something, so if you see anything, please tell us!


	8. Fusion: Sorting Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chappie! Enjoy! For those who does not want to read the sorting process can just jumps down, I have provided a list of the sorted nations and their houses.  
> Warning(s): Human names used.  
> Special thanks for Charm Caster1127 for betaing for me!

The children were in awe when they entered the castle. It gave off a bit exploring forbidden place yet at the same time a legendary one too. They are directed by Professor McGonagall to an empty chamber beside the hall, all of them standing nervously close.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose

house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."*

The nations look at each other, feeling a little nervous from the teacher glare. Huh, even being more than centuries old cannot stop being nervous from a stern teacher type. She gives an aura like Germany when he is angry.

Not long after, they are all called one by one, starting from the surnames A. When it gets to one of them, they all smiled a bit reassuringly to him.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

* * *

Ludwig nervously strolls to the chair, and the Professor flops the over sized old hat to his head.

' _Hn, what do we have here?_ '

Ludwig flinches. Even though he already knows the hat is going to talk on his head and sorts through his memories, it still startles him. He hates his small body right now. In addition, of it is harder to make his face expressionless, it is harder to control over his body too.

' _A nation? Curious, curious_.'

_Hello, Mr. Hat_ , he replies back. Feeling the hat swims through his hundreds years old memories.

' _You are brave, of course, all of you one way or another have to become a soldier of war.'_ Ludwig gulps _. 'Clever too, as a country who is built on industrialism. Cunning, when needed; Ambitious too, but that is an old story is not it? Nowadays you just want to walk through the guilt and seek forgiveness of those who you have wronged, Slytherin might not be good to you…_

' _You know child, you might possibly be young in the eyes of your kinds, but they have done their share of stupidity too. Yours might possibly be one of the newest recorded, but theirs can be remarkably worse. So do not be too hard on yourselves_.'

Ludwig nods, although he is not sure the hat can feel it. But at least they did not make all countries in the world to join the catastrophe or hurt their own people.

' _Listen, son, what your country did is terrible. There is no denying that_ ,' Ludwig cringes. ' _However, you are not the only one who is responsible for it. You might possibly be the spark, but your boss is the catalyst and fuel. The fact that he is your boss is making the blame fall on you, but you are in no means responsible, okay? You had tried your best to stop that man, and he did not listen. You did everything you can think of, but he counters it. So, do not blame yourself too much okay?_ '

He does not respond.

The hat exhales. ' _Well, you being the way you are now is more compatible in…_ '

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ludwig lifts the hat carefully and bows appreciatively, earning weird stares from others, teachers and students included. "Thank you for your advice, Mr. Hat," he says softly and walks to the yellow table.

Professor McGonagall calls the next one in confusion.

* * *

"Bondevik, Lukas."

Lukas walks calmly to the strolls and the hat dropped to his small head.

' _Ah, another one? How many of you come here? Hn, 16? That is a good number._ '

_Aleksander_ , Lukas greets.

_'Greetings, Mr. Norway. It is always a pleasure of seeing one of you, although often times I would wish it if there shouldn't be anyone who must bear the burden at all_.'

_Me too_ , he wants to think. But it has been a long time since he accepted his responsibilities as a Nation, and yet, human.

' _Ah, now let's start your sorting, should we? Hn... cunning, but not too ambitious; kind, but I do not think you can stand the badgering of the badgers, you like your quiet and peace. Brave, but I think you are more suitable at…_ '

"RAVENCLAW!"

He asserts his thanks and remove the hat away.

* * *

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

' _Bonjour, Mr. France. Long time no see_.'

Francis chuckles, _Bonjour to you too, Alexandre._

' _Any preference this time?_ '

_Oui. Slytherin would be nice, would it not?_

' _Alright then, Sir Francis, I wish you luck in…'_

"SLYTHERIN!'

* * *

"Braginski, Ivan."

Ivan watches the hat carefully before sitting on the stool.

_Ah, privet, tovarish_ , Ivan thinks when he feels another present in his head.

' _Privet, Ser Rossiya. Is it okay if I sort through your memories? Or do you have any preference of the house you wanted?_ '

_Whichever do you deem the best, Good Hat, Sir_ , Ivan thinks respectfully.

' _Alright then. Hn, you have gone through a significant amount of pain, have not you? Ah, happiness and warm is pretty similar, but it is quite different, Sir Ivan. You are brave and strong, you have to be in your place. Smart too, but I do not think you would like to be in long term company of those who are curious. No, not Slytherin either, you have already too much of those in your place. There is one house left, they are kind, I assure you..._ '

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"De Vries, Abel."

Abel stares at the hat too, wondering if it is infested with bugs or not. But others has worn it with no problems, it must be enchanted.

' _Greetings to you, Sir, Netherlands_.'

He startles, and calming down quickly. It is different when you are said to that the hat is going to talk and being in the position where the hat talks. _Hello to you too_.

' _Let's go to the sorting, should we? Or do you have any preference?_ '

_I do not even have idea that you exist a few months ago, just get through this. Although I hope you place me where it would not get bloody. I am a bit Xenophobic,_ Abel complained silently.

_'I will try my best, Sir Holland. Kind, but only for those who is family. Brave and smart, but money before everything, is it not? You are one of the most uncomplicated nation I have ever sort, nice to talk to you, Sir, but you best go to…_ '

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Honda, Kiku."

_Good evening, Sir Hat_.

' _Good evening too, Sir Japan. It is good to finally meet you. I have heard a lot from Arthur about you_.'

_Ah, really?_

' _Hn, an efficient man, aren't you? Let's sort you, alright? Kind, of course ever the polite one. Brave too, are those ninjas? Oh, secrecy… alright, of course, Sir Japan, where the sun rises_.'

Japan grows flustered under the hat.

' _I'm sorry, do not get too uncomfortable, I'm just teasing. Alright, off you go then to…_ '

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Jones, Alfred F."

Alfred gloomily settled on the chair and exhales slowly. _Alistair_.

' _Hello, Alfred, long time no see_.'

Y _eah._

' _Hn, you have changed a lot since you last sat here_.'

_No shit_.

' _Ah, Mr. Justice and Freedom, is not that what people call you now? What a good development. You have accomplished so much during your time on this world, is not that is a good thing?_ '

_Depends, I guess_ , Alfred grumbled a little, _many think my actions are unforgivable and many liked them. SO, depends on what block you are..._

' _Now, I see… Mr. Germany also has similar dilemma. And I will repeat what I have said to him: you are young, Alfred. It is okay to mess up. Despite you are a nation personification, you are also human, capable of emotion, able to feel pain, hunger, jealousy, hurt, happiness, warm, love. You can bleed and still feel pain from it. You can still die, despite however briefly it is. Do not think you are perfect just because people want you to be_.'

Alfred feels tears are forming on his eyes, and before long they flow freely down and he cannot stop it.

' _You do not have to fear of disappointing anybody. You are perfect the way you are, do not ever forget that, Alfred_.'

"Yeah!" Al replies, not caring that he says it out loud.

' _Now, I do not think you have to be sorted, Sir Fight for Your Freedom, you will always be a_ …'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Kirkland, Arthur."

Arthur is concerned when Alfred lifts the hat and erases his tears, before going to the red bannered table. He forces himself to be calm and sits on the stool.

' _Long time no see, Arthur_.'

_Alistair_ , Arthur greeted curtly. Somehow, he just realized the hat has the same name with his brother and his expression sours even more.

' _Your former colony has some unsorted problem with you is not he? Pardon my pun_.'

_Yeah, we have some problems. But I never thought it would be that extensive. I know we are mending it before, but it gets worse when I say we are coming here_.

' _Hn, he does have a good friendship with me. He is just afraid of me knowing your problems. That kid. Now, quick sort it out, or I would not help you to hear your ramblings the next time you are drunk_.'

_Ugh, are you kidding me?_ Alistair is a great drunk friend, because the hat cannot get drunk (if he even drink at all), and he listens to you. Arthur has long put the hat in the pedestal of his psychologist.

' _Y_ _es,_ ugh _. Now, which house do you want to be sorted now? You did go to all four houses before_.'

_Slytherin this time. I heard the animosity between the two houses is getting worse, again. Why? I have no idea. Because if my memory has not failed me, and it still not, both Salazar and Godric had always been a close friend_.

The hat chuckles, ' _then your memory did fail you then, because they fight a lot._ '

Arthur grumbles, _that is not what I mean and you know it_.

' _Alright, off you go to…_ '

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Britain - Arthur Kirkland - Slytherin  
> France - Francis Bonnefoy - Slytherin  
> Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt - Hufflepuff  
> Japan - Kiku Honda - Ravenclaw  
> Netherlands - Abel De Vries - Slytherin  
> Norway - Lukas Bondevik - Ravenclaw  
> Russia - Ivan Braginski - Hufflepuff  
> USA - Alfred F. Jones - Gryffindor (is that debatable?)
> 
> * Taken straight from the book: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone page 90.


	9. Fusion: Sorting Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, here is the next part, enjoy!
> 
> If you want to skip it, like before, I listed nations and the houses is on the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Special thanks for Charm Caster1127 for betaing for me!

**Chapter 5.5 Fusion: Sorting Part 2**

"Densen, Magnus."

"Yay, it's finally my turn!" Magnus shouts. He wonders what the hat will say to him. If he can make Ludwig bows to him in thanks and America cries, well not bawling your eyes cry, but there are still tears and stuff. Eh, who knows what would happen.

He jumps to the seat.

' _Hilsen, Hr Dänemark._ '

"Hilsen!" he greets back, happy that the hat can speak Danish. ' _You can just think on what you are going to speak. We have more privacy that way_.'

_Oh, I see. Now I know why they did not make any sound_.

The hat snorts. ' _Now, Good Sir, do you have preference or should I dive to your memories?_ '

_Eh… I have not given any thought for that yet, so I will let you do your job then!_

' _With_ pleasure.' the hat replies and Magnus can feel the centuries old memories are flashing in front of his mind. Some of it even he does not think about recently. As his fondest memories flashes, the wrenched feelings surges: hate, regret, joy, contentedness, and many others. The rushes of adrenaline, the fights he has had, the much detested court politics. He feels himself forming a bitter smile as those end. _'Ah, you are a fighter aren't you? Old, knowledge almost has no meaning for you. Loyal to death, especially for those who are dear to you. Ambitious, resourceful, but not very cunning. You can be either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, which do you prefer more? Loyalty? Or Courage?_

Magnus pauses, both of the characteristics are good for him. But he does love to fight, even more if it is a good brawl. He remembers just a few weeks ago, fighting on the bar, that is a good one.

(And those fights with his families, how he enjoys them, yet _hated_ them at the same time).

'Ah, loud, aren't you. Hm… if you enjoy fighting, it is better for you to be…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Lupei, Vasilica."

Vasilica calmly sits on the chair provided. Hello, you must be tired going through this many heads, right?

' _Ah, what can an old hat does, Mr. România? Besides, I can only go for actions once per year, you know? So, while it can be overwhelming to sort through more than one hundred heads, more if you count nations like yourselves, it is what I am made for._ '

_Like us then? We can do nothing but go forward?_

' _I would say my job is a lot easier than yours. No offense_.'

_None taken. If we have a choice, I do not think we would want to be one ourselves. Alright, how about you sort me first then? Maybe someday I can visit and talk to you again._

' _That would be nice indeed. Now, you changed your name quite a lot, huh? Hm… Clever, a millennium of knowledge, of course. Have courage, loyal too. But you are rather cunning aren't you? Hn? Eager to prove yourself as Rome's grandchild? You know you do not have to, right?_ '

_Yeah. But as a country who arise from the old Rome's land, I want to be recognized as one too. Not just the Italy brothers._

' _I see. Then, I wish all of you best of luck for this quest, protecting the children here can be exhausting_.'

_Thank you. I wish you luck too, Alistair.  
_

' _Now, off you go then…_ '

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Oxenstierna, Berwald."

' _God dag, Herr Sverige_.'

G _od dag, Herr Hatt_.

' _Do you have preference in which house?_ '

_Not really_.

' _I see, I hope you would not mind gliding through your memories?_ _I have no intention to be repelled like the first time I sorted my own country. Imagine my surprise I share his name too._ '

He pauses. There seems to be many of his memories he would be uncomfortable for others to know and he can more than assumes that the personification of Scotland feels the same as he is when he was faced the same situation. The more he ponders on this, the more unsettled he became. However, in the end, the responsibility shines through as he growls, feels defeated. _As long as you keep it to yourself_ , he finally decides.

' _Of course._ '

He feels his memories replaying, from the first time he was lucid enough to remember through all of the good and bad times he had experienced.

'Co _urage and bravery fit for a viking, Cunning to reach for an end. Smart, but not book oriented. However, you always remain loyal, never waver, whatever it takes to protect your precious ones. There is no other place for you except…_ '

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"Steilsson, Emil."

_'Ah, another one, isn't it?_ '

Emil forces his body to remain still instead of jumping. _How did they make you have your own consciousness? What type of magic did the Godric Gryffindor used? I know many of my fellow had met with the founder, I wanted to meet with them too, at least to ask questions_.

' _A curious person, are you?_ '

_I want to know how this world works_ , _ever since I learnt I am not alone, because if I know more, I will not be lonely as I were._

' _I think I know what house you would be in, or do you want me to sort through your memory as well?_ '

_I want to go to Ravenclaw. I heard many scholars graduates from there_ , _those who are wise beyond their years, those who **knows**_.

' _Of course. Off you go then._ '

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Väinämöinen, Timo."

' _Ah, another complex one_.'

_Good evening, Sir Hat, or can I call you Alistair?_

_'Alistair is welcome, Sir Suomi._ '

_Then call me Timo, all my friends call me that_.

' _Timo it is then, do you mind if this hat goes over your memory_?'

_No, not at all_.

' _Loyalty, you have plenty. Knowledge as well. Cunning, almost ruthless when needed. Courage too. You and your kind always making the sorting process a bit difficult. Do you have any preference then?_ '

Timo thinks hard. He does not care for houses.

' _Oh? Sometimes, I think your courage can be borderline with reckless. Not afraid of pain are you? From what I have learned, even if you exist if your country is, the process of being dead and alive again is painful._ '

_If that is what it takes. Pain, I can take anyway. It is not permanent_.

' _Very well. Then I guess you better…_ '

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Vargas, Lovino."

Lovino takes the seat with uncertainty.

' _Salve, Italia._ '

_Italia is my brother. I'm South Italy_ , he replies without thinking. The hat does not respond for a moment, making him shaking with even more fear. What if he is not good enough?

' _Italia_ ,' the hat repeats, ' _you are a personification that represent South Italy, and with that your brother North. Just because your people is divided for too long that the country cannot have 1 personification does not mean that you are inferior to your brother at all. In fact that means you are strong enough to not get absorbed into him._ '

Lovino feels his eyes sting, but he held the tears. _... Thanks_.

' _You are welcome. Now, let's see your personality, should we? Hn, kind, but depends if you think the other deserve it or not. Clever aren't you? I have never thought to use such an item like that, but you are street smart. Cunning too, when your life depends on it. Ah, you are the one who usually oversee the Mafia? I tip my head off to you, pun intended._ '

Lovino chuckles, _it is just trials of errors_ , he replies, _and I don't succeeded sometimes_.

' _Really? Because from what I see here, you are brave and kind. You shield your brother from your darker sides of the world,'_ the hat insists, 'a _lright, if you want to speak, seek for me, okay? I'll be always available. Now, off you go to…_ '

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Wang, Yao."

' _Hello, Mr. China._ '

_Hello to you too, Mr. Hat_.

' _Do you have any preferences on which house?_ '

_Ah, no. Being around children definitely making me feel old, despite my appearance right now_.

' _Very well. Hn, it is really not an easy way for you to become you are now, isn't it? Courage, what is it use for if you cannot protect your loved ones? Loyalty, what is it use for if the one you pledges your life to betray you? Ambitions, what is it for when you are not happy on the top of the world? Ah, a cynical way of thinking._ '

_It is what makes me alive until now. Knowledge never betrays me before_.

' _True. Well, Sir China, I hope you find your peace then on…_ '

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Williams, Matthew."

_Good day, Alistair_.

' _Good to see you again, Matthew. It is always nice to hear from you._ '

Matthew beams. _As it is to hear from you_.

' _How are you doing? I heard from your brother that you are still the same?_ '

_Depends on what you think is the same. But yeah, pretty much_ , Matthew answers, reminiscing. He is worried about Kumamii, but hopefully he will stay quiet, hidden in his trunk, sleeping as he did the last time he was here.

' _Alright then, let's get those kids out there their food, okay? And Matthew?_ '

_Yeah?_

' _Do not ever change, okay? You do not have to be noticed to be you, see Gilbert? He sees you for what you are._ '

_Thank you for your advice, Alistair._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada - Matthew Williams - Hufflepuff  
> China - Yao Wang - Ravenclaw  
> Denmark - Magnus Densen - Gryffindor  
> Finland - Timo Väinämöinen - Gryffindor  
> Iceland - Emil Steilsson - Ravenclaw  
> Romania - Vasilica Lupei - Slytherin  
> Romano -Lovino Vargas - Gryffindor  
> Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna - Hufflepuff
> 
> Finally, It's finished! I make the hat like a very brief psychologist to the nations. :p
> 
> I am sorry for the late update, I am on vacation right now. Merry Christmas everyone!


	10. Chapter 6: Romania: Sly, sly little Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus!
> 
> Warning(s): Human names used, inner house politic. Introduction to Slytherin students.
> 
> Special thanks for Charm Caster 1127 for betaing this story!

 

Chapter 6: Romania: Sly, sly little Slytherin.

* * *

When they had said dungeons, he did not think they were literal dungeons.

"All right," the prefect says, "listen, because I'll only say this once, the password for this semester is: Approbation."

Vas wants to laugh, he is pretty sure Arthur, Francis and Abel are the same. Did people still use that word? Official approval, seriously? Why not pureblood instead? Such arrogance.

The stones moved and created a pathway of sorts, revealing a dim, cozy room with snake ornaments, decorated with green and silver color scheme. Vas smiles, it is not that bad. Although it is located just beside the dungeons.

They say what is expected from them, being a Slytherin and all. And then, they divided themselves into 2 people per room, with adjoining one bathroom each for 2 rooms. So, 4 people for 1 bathroom. That is not too bad. If he can room together with one of the nations, it will be even better. Nonetheless, his luck stops there. Because the room is ordered up by surnames. And guess what letter it is after L?

Yup, he is rooming with the one and only, Draco Malfoy. Who in the sort while he is together with the other, he learns Draco is insufferable prick, snot nosed brat, who cannot do anything except bringing his father's name to the conversation.

At first, the boy asks about his blood status. The name Lupei is pretty famous in Romania for many wizards, he can easily say he is a pure blood (with his grandmother as a muggleborn, all lies have to be detailed after all, but of course, he does not tell him that).

Then, like he does not know the meaning of privacy, he asks where he is from, as Vasilica Lupei is not an English name (like Malfoy is, bastard), without offering something of himself, that prat. He refuses to answer him, raises his head and tells him he is going to bed. That brat has the nerve to claim most of the room!

Oh no, no way he is going to stand living with this bastard.

He walks to the prefect, easily harms himself, making some bruises and small cuts, to ask for a room change. Saying Draco is a bit physical when he tried to negotiate about the room border. Children, especially of younger age usually can be a bit irrational if their demand is not fulfilled. Particularly, a spoiled brat like Draco Malfoy. Of course, when the prefect goes to check the room and the boy is called, he is too in shock to counter any words he throws.

Nevertheless, he gets a new roommate, Draco goes away with 'I'll tell my father', and everyone is happy.

If the prefect jeers a little to Malfoy for being so physical and watches his every moves after that, it is an added bonus.

Fortunately, his new roommate is Francis, who just gets sued because he likes being nude. Hey, he will take what is given. Rooming with their own is not only lower the suspicions when nightmare attacks or in pain because literal assaults on their country. Furthermore, they can discuss more stuffs in privacy that way.

Next morning, maybe it is a sign that Lady Fortuna is smiling at them, it turns out Abel's roommate asked for a change too last night because he is too much of a clean freak. While Arthur's too because he casts weird spells or something and they ended up together. Just a few door next to theirs. Convenient. Wonder if Fortuna is smiling at them or just playing with their fates as usual.

The day starts just fine, going to the dining hall, chatting with other friends, making new acquaintances, inner house politics, careful for yesterday's incidence does not go to the Head of House because it turns out he is the brat's godfather, getting their scheduled time table, and of course, classes. Busy day.

"Lupei," someone calls from behind him. He puts down his spoon, just to see the one and only Draco Malfoy is there standing like a snot nosed brat he is.

"Yes, can I help you?" He wants to teach the boy his way, but the risks are not worth it.

"Your stunt last night, I'll have my revenge," and with that he walks to another seat far away from him and eat his breakfast. You know, he just has to be dramatic, is he? What a Slytherin, seriously.

A boy across him glances at him curiously, but refrained to say anything. Waiting for Vas himself to understand his silent query and elaborate. Now that's the Slytherin kid he knows.

"I ask for a room change because he is too loud and demanding. His pride hurt," he continues on eating his scrambled eggs.

"The heir of Malfoy my ass," he mutters softly. "What a spoiled kid."

"Blaise Zabini," he seems amused listening to his grumbling.

"Vasilica Lupei. Italian?"

"My mom is half-Italian, and you? Lupei and Vasilica surely is not an English name too," he looks curious. Vas wonder why he does not choose to be a Ravenclaw instead. Maybe he is more of a special case?

"Romanian. I am here because my grandfather wants to renew his business matter this year. I assume I will attend Durmstrang next year," a good cover, as the probability of them here for next year is close to zero. No way they can get another 1 year long vacation from their respective bosses.

"A pity, you are the most decent conversationalist here."

Vas pauses to drink his plum juice and hoping it is Tuica instead. He guesses he cannot get anything he wants. Alcohol beverage is one of the things he is going to miss. "Well, if you want to, my third cousin, Arthur there, and his step-brother Francis. That is Abel, our grandfathers are business partners. We have been close since we were young."

Zabini looks at them analytically, determining their worth.

"They are decent Slytherin too, if you ask me. Moreover, they have connection with other houses through family reasons," Vas must hide his smirk, there is nothing else a Slytherin can care for but connection.

Zabini raises his eyebrows, skeptical. "What do you mean?"

He smiles secretively, "hmm… I wonder. What can you give me then?"

Zabini looks back to him in irritation as he leans in, "okay. That is Daphne Greengrass, I would say she is the most level headed girl around here. That is Flora and Hestia Carrow, they are the twins of Carrow House. They can be a pain sometimes, but also pretty smart in terms of studying. Tracey Davis, half-blood, good sorts though. Pansy Parkinson, demanding girl, has a big crush with Draco. She is like the front leader of the group while Daphne likes to stay back and commands from behind."

He gestures to Malfoy's crew. "As you know, that is Draco Malfoy, beside his god-brother Theodore Nott. Those are Crabbe and Goyle, they are stupid. But Malfoy and Nott come from well known families, so they can do pretty much anything they want."

Then he glances to the upperclassmen, "That is Adrian Pucey, he is the kindest 3th year here. On his left is Marcus Flint, 6th year, a total jerk, he is the captain of the Quidditch Team. Across him is Terence Higgs, one of the decent one but terrible in house politics, seeker. Next to him is Warrington, 3rd year beater, those are the one who is famous enough. Those near the-" Zabini donned on.

Vas nods, sorting through the information. Finally, he nods at Gryffindor table. "Alright, glasses, loud. Arthur's and Francis' stepbrother, Alfred Jones. He is strong, never lose a fight, magic or otherwise. Abel's cousin, Tino Väinämöinen, small ash blonde beside him, cheerful and kind, cross his friends, you would end up in a ditch somewhere in London. Another loud one with weird hair style, Magnus Densen, Tino's cousin, can be stupid, easy to anger and likes to look for fights; both of them are good at Astronomy, Transfiguration and Defense. Lovino Vargas, my cousin, dark brunet, he is good at Herbology and Charms." Pointing toward the Ravenclaw table, he continued

"Ravenclaw, those two brothers, ashen blonde, they are pretty much good at anything. Do not harm the older, Lukas, or Emil will think of 1001 ways for revenge. They are also cousins with Tino and Magnus. Those two Asians, Kiku Honda and Yao Wang? They can be weird, but kind if you want to ask questions." Then he tilted his head at the Hufflepuff table

"Hufflepuffs, do not mess with that small child, Ludwig Beilschmidt, his cousins will come to his defense. He has a good temperament, like all 'Puffs, he is too kind. The last cousin of Abel, Berwald Oxenstierna, do not talk much, gives off scary vibe, but pretty chill: good at Transfiguration and Defense. That is Alfred of Gryffs' twin, Matthew Williams, he has thin presence, always nice to everyone, cross him, you have his twin to answer to. The last one is Ivan Braginski there, big ash blond kid, very scary."

Zabini looks at him weirdly, "scary? 'Puffs?"

He smiles grimly back, "Well, he means well, I guess. But disagree with him, you are dead."

Zabini looks at Ivan again, and back at him, unconvinced. "If you don't believe me, dare that stupid two muscles to cross him. Do not involve me."

He stands, straightens his robe, "I'm going to the class." Zabini nods to him, still reeling about Ivan.

He walks to Arthur and Francis who are discussing something, "Guys, class?"

"Sure."

A moment later, 4 of them walks through the corridor, discussing their findings. Francis starts, "From those who I talk with, pretty much no one in Slytherin curious on the Stone. Well, some of them are asking about the third floor corridor, but no one wants to risk their neck and checks the place."

Arthur sighs, "Some younger years appear excited in exploring, they might wonder there, so no bet, really."

Abel frowns, "Some upperclassmen too. They do not want trouble," he shrugs, "Who knows what they would do."

Francis growls, "Are you guys looking for a fight with me?"

"Well, there might not be ones who specifically wants to be there yet, but let's wait for a new development okay? It's just beginning anyway."

Vas sighs, "Well, you guys appoints me to know the inner working right? It seems the Quidditch members are famous, however, most of the members is a jerk. The good thing is usually first years cannot play them. Prefect is a factor too, other than that, the one with the most influence here is Marcus Flint, the devil's advocate; Quidditch captain; Adrian Pucey, chaser, the angel's side; Malfoy and Nott, because they are the heirs of their houses; that Daphne Greengrass, her family is wealthy too; and that is pretty much it. I'm curious on who is sitting on the head of chair this dinner. But it seems he or she is not a morning person."

"With the quality of this house downgrading, I bet there is no one," Arthur mumbles.

"You could easily take it, _mon chére_ ," Francis teases. "The Kirkland family is well known and respected, while mysterious, like the house of Black."

Arthur sneered, "we shall see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon is The Kirkland family likes to go to Hogwarts every few decades or so, they take turns. It is why they are well known there. Sometimes they change names, sometimes they just use the derivatives of their names.
> 
> I like that Blaise Zabini character, pity that he is not explored in canon. Fanon though, there is a lot.
> 
> It is not that I hate Draco Malfoy, but he is such a bully! Especially during the first 5 books. That is saying something. I assume because he is so spoiled at home, he acts like that too in school. And because he always gets what he wanted, his transition here is not that great. Particularly if we are comparing the niceness of the Malfoy Manor and Slytherin dungeons.
> 
> I change the password from Pureblood to Approbation, cause I found it a bit distasteful. I mean, if I ever write it, they will probably have it in the second year, but for now, let me delude myself of thinking they have different password every year!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a little SuFin here.
> 
> Special thanks for Charm Caster1127 for betaing for me~

 

Chapter 6.5: Interlude Finland: Harry Potter.

* * *

 

If he hears one more time about somebody whispering about Harry Potter's scar, he will not be accountable for his actions. First day, first class at Hogwarts and he remembers why children can be annoying. He is fond of children, of course, he likes Sealand, and he did not like how Arthur's deals with the kid (he knows it is painful to both Arthur and the child), but he cannot do anything.

However, they can be so insensitive. He wonders if they ever think on the Potter boy's shoes, orphaned since 1 year old, famous for something he cannot possibly remember (can you remember what did you do when you are a toddler?), yet people see him like he is an exhibition on the zoo. He wants to break someone's neck badly, preferably one of those kids'.

Finally, after hearing 'do you see his scar?' one more time, he snaps. He turns his head to the kid, but foreshadowed by Magnus. The other Nordic pounces to the speaker's place, grabs his necktie, and growls to his face, "do you want me to make a scar on your chubby face and yells to everyone here do you see his scar?"

The poor boy shakes his head so fast, quivering like a baby elephant. He releases him, before darting to the dining hall. Tino smiles and follows him. He finds him again sitting on the dining table, avoided by many others, and sits beside him. "That is kind of you."

"You would do the same," he greets back, a smile graces his boyish face.

"True," he laughs. He takes a loaf of bread and starts to make sandwiches. Then, he takes a bit of honey, a small plate of cornflakes and places it near Magnus' oatmeal. The grin he receives is almost blinding. While their de jure leader is usually Berwald, Magnus is the one who does a significant amount of effort to make sure they stay close. Berwald is too quiet while Magnus can be loud, they fit together perfectly.

A flash of shadows makes them lifts their head from food, to see the Boy-who-Lived standing near their table is shocking. "Thank you."

Magnus grins, "of course. I'm Magnus Densen, and this is my cousin Tino Väinämöinen, and you are?"

Harry's face lights up, "Harry, Harry Potter."

Tino gestures him to sit, "nice to meet you, Harry! Come take a seat!" He glances at the red haired boy next to Harry, "come on, you too."

After they take their seat, Magnus and Tino look at the other boy expectantly, but he is too busy to take food to even acknowledges them. Tino giggles, this is the first time he has ever been ignored since a long time. He smiles teasingly when he finally looks up after getting elbowed by Harry, "you know, it is rude to not introduce yourself."

He blushes, "Ron, Ronald Weasley."

The Nordics grin, "nice to meet you!"

They talk about their lives, Harry and Ron are shocked to know that they are from Denmark and Finland respectively, "our grandfather's partner has a business here, so we are dragged along too". And they are surprised to know how many siblings Ron has "Five of six children? That is a good number", especially since in the wizarding world it is a blessing to even have 1 child with the mother and child surviving the ordeal.

"Ah, that's Al," Magnus exclaims all of a sudden. "Al, here! Guys, this is Alfred F. Jones, my second cousin, once removed? Huh, it's confusing. Al, this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!"

Alfred beams, "Yo, guys, waz up? Hey Harry, nice to see you again. Lovino, here! Guys, this is Lovino Vargas, our childhood friend, Lovino, this is Ron and Harry!"

The six of them, of course make a loud group. They talk this and that, and nothing at all. Well, they do get more information on the teachers from Ron's brother. Herbology is Professor Sprout; Transfiguration is their Head of House, Professor McGonagall; History of Magic's teacher is a ghost, Professor Binns; Charms is the short one Flitwick; and Potion is the dreaded one of all, Professor Snape of Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Alfred asks, "My step-brothers are there, and although they are annoying, hey what kind of brothers are not? They are pretty chill."

"Wait, you have Slytherin step-brothers?" Ronald throws back indignantly.

"Yup! My twin there is Matthew," he points at the Hufflepuff, and picks out England and France, "that's my step brothers Artie and Francey-pants. I think Harry has met them before?"

"Wait, you have meet Alfred?"

Harry nods, "yeah, Matthew finds me at Madam Malkin's, he is nice. Arthur, Francis and Alfred are fighting when I saw them."

Alfred laughs, "of course! They are pricks!"

Ron looks at them like they are ghosts. Tino decides to open his mouth too, "we also have a cousin in Slytherin too, Abel there, with upright hair."

Ron turns at them, open mouthed. Lovino chuckles, "me too," he says ignoring the outraged cries Ron let out, "is this torture Ron day?"

"Vas there, first cousin once removed. I'm a good friend with Abel too, he is chill if it's not about money or his kitchen or his sister."

"Kitchen?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, he is a clean freak," Lovino clarifies. Tino can see he is refraining not to cuss in front of the children. They later walks together to most of their classes. Tino's favorite class is Astronomy, it has been a while since the last time he touches a telescope. Transfiguration is pretty cool too, he wishes he can learn to change things to a rifle, or a gun, he is not picky. Charms can be challenging, but Herbology is even more so.

Then, finally, the awaited Potion Class. It is said the teacher favors Slytherin more and he wants to punch the teacher face. He is picking on Harry, with no reason, just because he is famous. Tino wants to point out it is not fair. There is a girl, Hermione who is raising her hand, yet he ignores her. He is close to talk back to the teacher, but a comforting hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"Shh…" Arthur whispered. "You will make your house lose marks."

"I don't care," he bristles.

"I'll tell you in our weekly meeting. For now, keep low," he instructed. He sees him nods towards Abel who did the same to Magnus and Lovino and deflates a bit. Okay, fine, he can do quiet, but he will not be happy about this.

* * *

BONUS:

"Sve, do you believe that? And then-" Tino pauses, noticing a bushy haired girl behind the pillar. "Hn? Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Ah, I… I can come back later, excuse me," she glances at his side nervously. And with that she is gone.

Tino tilts his head, "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Mn."

"Ah, Sve, he then…"

* * *

Hermione ambushes him again later on the common room. "Tino?"

"Hermione! Can I help you?" He moves some of his books and parchments aside. The girl bashfully smiles at him.

"Why are you hanging out with that other kid? I mean, you are kind, friendly. He is cold and expressionless. Scary. I feel like the hat is wrong by letting him in Hufflepuff, he should be in Slytherin."

Tino wonders what expression he makes, it must not be a good one, as he feels the cold and detached at those words, rage stirs on his stomach. He thinks again, everyone always says Berwald is scary. He, once upon a time, has felt the same. But as he got to know him more, he finds he is kind, even kinder than him, protective, loyal, brave. Comparatively, with him who is vengeful to those that cross him, like Ivan, Berwald is forgiving.

Besides, young Sve is so cute! It is like he is concentrating and daydreaming at the same time! He is pretty sure if Berwald looks at him like that and ask, Tino will give everything he asks. Ah, he wishes they are home, then he can just dress him up. Old Scandinavians clothes would be nice, but English's 18th to 19th century design is not bad either. Oh, German's traditional clothes too! He will be so cute! Should he find some their old clothes or just go shopping? It is hard to find the old types of clothes though, that will be a challenge.

"Tino?"

He is brought back from his imagination by Hermione worried face. He smiles, "I think he is cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot of interludes, do I not? I hope you enjoy reading the protectiveness of Finland as I am writing it.
> 
> Hermione will get pass her crush on Finland, I'm sure. But Finland envision on Sweden is as expected right? I have read many fanfictions on Sweden's thinking about Finland. It would be fitting if the opposite is true too!
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
